She's What?
by LocoGreggo
Summary: Sara has a life outside CSI. Something goes wrong and a unexpected reaction follows. SaraOC. Eventually SaraGreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: Sara's Secret Life

Spoilers: None for now

Disclaimer: I'm poor…..that enough?

A/N: I will update my other stories soon. I promise. I had this idea and wanted to get it started as well. By now, you know there is only one ship for me and that is Greg and Sara.

Sara sat back on her couch her phone to her ear. She couldn't believe the voice on the other end. She was slightly withdrawn. She kept everyone at bay. He got in. He got to know her he fell in love with her and gradually she came to feel the same way. He started making goofy noises on the other end which caused a laugh from Sara.

"Well, I better go before our long distance bill comes in. I'll call you soon."

"You better. I'll miss you too much."

"I doubt that." Sara replied.

He ignored it and they said goodbye. She got up and walked to her fridge. There was his picture. His hair was ever so slightly blonde in tint but mostly brown and slightly wild looking. His eyes were no doubt a brown. She smiled and turned out the kitchen light.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," She called as the light was turned out.

She walked to her bedroom and crawled into bed. She'd have to talk him into coming to meet her friends. None of them knew about him and to see their faces would be priceless. She thought it was high time that her whole team. Catherine, Nick, Greg, Warrick and Grissom met the man of her dreams. She'd ask him about it soon. For now, she was going to sleep and keeping her secret life to herself.

Time for shift rolled around. Sara was in the locker room. Catherine entered and looked at her. Sara nodded a greeting and left. She had to wonder how each would react to her news when it was brought to their attention.

Catherine would be ecstatic and feel like bonding. She'd be happy but want lots of details. Sara smiled at the thought.

Warrick wouldn't care that much as long as she was happy. His interest was not on her anyway, so it wouldn't matter. He'd be happy for her, but nothing more than that.

Nick would feel the same as Warrick and a little more protective. He was like a big brother to her after all. Some of their teasing may die down, but that would be the extent of it. He'd be asking her only if she was fine.

She couldn't decide who would take it harder, Greg or Grissom. That was going to be a tough one.

Grissom blew her off. She had given him plenty of chances and finally realized at his own admission he would never be with her. She wasn't going after him anymore. He'd just have to accept it.

Greg would feel slightly rejected, but she hoped he'd be happy for her. She hoped their friendship and training could continue. Out of all of them, she worried about him most. Wasn't really sure why, but just didn't want to hurt him. He was after all really sweet to her.

She continued her walk from the locker room to the break room. The smell of coffee engulfed her before she was even through the door.

A/N: Ok….there it is. A little something to get you interested. I know it is really short and will be continued. I have updated my other two stories today. I am a bit tired and am quitting here. I promise I will give you more ASAP.

TBC…..


	2. The Day Hope Was Lost

Disclaimer: I only own the clothes on my back.

Chapter: The Day Hope Was Lost

A/N: I am sorry for the long delay. Plot bunnies abandoned me, but they're back now.

* * *

It was a month later and today was the day that Derrik was coming. Sara kept her mind on the evidence to past the time. She was looking over photos with Greg when a tap on the glass window caught her attention. She looked up and there he was in all his "handsomeness." 

Greg didn't look up, just kept working. Sara moved to the door and wrapped her arms tight around him. She moved out of the way.

"Greg?"

He looked up and to the person who had called his name.

"This is Derrik. Derrik, this isGreg. He's one of my closest friends around here."

Sara let out a breath she wasn't aware had been stopped after Greg walked around the table to shake Derrik's hand.

"It's finally a pleasure to meet the one who hold's _our_ Sara's affection so." Greg replied.

Derrik was quickly bombarded with people and greetings. Catherine pulled Sara aside. Warrick was standing behind them. Archie, Doc, and Nick were all around Derrik. Greg had gone back to looking at the photos.

"I'll give you all the details later, Cath." Sara began.

"Well, I was hoping on that, but I was going to actually ask you if you'd notice how much he looks like Greg."

"What! That's ridiculous. He does-" Warrick began but was cut off when Derrik turned to shake his hand. "Woa." he quickly added.

Shift had ended and Sara in hand with Derrik made their exit. Greg was watching from a distance away. Catherine walked up beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"She looks happy. That's all that matters." Greg commented.

* * *

Sara entered her apartment. Derrik close behind. She poured them a glass of tea and sat down to eat her salad, while he devoured his hamburger. 

"How long are you in town for?"

"I came only tonight to see you. I have to be in Washington in the morning."

Sara let out a slow sigh. He reached over and took her hand.

"It'll be longer next time. I promise. Have you thought any more on our discussion?"

"Babe, we've been over this. This is my job. It's what I've chosen to do. It comes with risks, but I promise I am not going to intentionally injure myself."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead and then her lips lightly.

"I'll see you in two weeks, ok?"

She nodded. She walked him out and watched him drive off in the direction of the airport.

TBC...

A/N2: I know it was another short chapter, but I wanted to get this up. I was working on making it longer but now am being forced off of the computer. I'll have more up soon. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
